conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Lencva gi Soc
General information Lencva gi Soc ʒi so̞k, or Soc, is a Romance language spoken mostly along the Danube River in Romania, Serbia, Hungary, and Austria. It descended from Latin in its own branch, but it shows small influence from Hungarian. La Lencva gi Soc, àt Soc, istá ua lencva Romanora lòcvatu prèlunc pre le frumî Danuve èm Romynia, Srevia, Màlhària, è Œstria. Dècendiô èx Latîm èm síu ramu propriu, tè mònstra èmfruenza pàrva èx Màlhàrie. Phonology The Soc sound inventory features many of the same features of the rest of the living Romance languages, like palatilization. Consonant inventory is medium sized and the vowel system is almost completely symmetrical. Consonants Vowels Alphabet Digraphs Phonotactics Sound Changes from Latin *loss of b'' /b/, merged with ''v /v/. *''c'' /k/ palatalized to /ʃ/ before e'', ''è, i'', ''ì, and y''. *''er and final ''-r'' became re *''g'' /g/ palatalized to /ʒ/ before e'', ''è, i'', ''ì, and y''. *''gn /ŋn/ became nh /ɲ/. *''gu'' /gʷ/ became gh. *loss of /h/ as a phoneme. *''j'' /j/ became /ʒ/. *''ll'' /l/ became lh /ɟ͡ʝ/. *''qu'' /kʷ/ became ch /k/ or cv /kᶹ/. *alveolar /r/ became uvular /χ/ word-initially and as rr, and became /ʁ/ elsewhere. *''l'' following a consonant usually became r''. *''x /ks/ became gs /ɡ͡z/. *vowel length lost, often becoming diphthongs. **''ā'' became à'' /ɑ/. **ē'' became è'' /eɪ̯/. **ī'' became ì'' /iə̯/. **ō'' became ò'' /oʊ̯/. **ū'' became ù'' /uə̯/. *final ''-o often became ''-u''. *diphthongs often changed or reduced. **''ae'' and ei merge with ē ''to become ''è /eɪ̯/. **''au'' and eu merge with ā ''to become ''à /ɑ/. **''ou'' merged with ō ''to become ''ò /oʊ̯/. **''oe'' became œ'' /ø̞/. **''ui became y'' /ɨ/. *''ul combination often reduced to y'' Grammar Nouns While the neuter gender died out during the evolution from Latin to Soc, masculine and feminine gender stayed with nouns and their adjectives. For the most part, neuter nouns merged with masculine nouns, but some of them did become feminine. Along with gender, Soc nouns and adjectives lost every declension except for number. Number No matter the gender, all nouns get a ''-s or ''-es'' ending to make them plural. Nouns ending in a vowel get an added ''-s'' (sémele→sémeles). In nouns ending in ''-m'', the ''-m'' is changed to ''-n'' and an ''-s'' is added (aczóm→aczóns). For nouns that end in any other consonant, an ''-es'' is added (príncep→príncepes). Pronouns Personal Unlike nouns, personal pronouns can appear in genitive, accusative, and dative forms. Demonstrative Interrogative Verbs Infinitives can take three endings that determine how they will conjugate: ''-are'', ''-ere'', and ''-ire'' endings. From its ancestor Latin, many verb forms were lost and Soc only retained present, past, future, participle, and gerund conjugations. It is important to not that other aspects and voices can be expressed using different combinations of those five forms. Present Past Future Participle Gerund Syntax Soc sentences generally follow an SVO structure. Sentences that lack an object are often VS, and questions are VSO. Vocabulary Most of the vocabulary comes from Classical and Vulgar Latin but some influence in vocabulary came early in its development from Hungarian. These words only make up about 1% of the actual lexicon. Comparison with Related Languages Underlined words share the same root. Example text ''The Little Prince'' "In those days, I didn't understand anything. I should have judged her according to her actions, not her words. She perfumed my planet and lit up my life. I should never have run away! I ought to have realized the tenderness underlying her silly pretensions. Flowers are so contradictory! But I was too young to know how to love her." ― Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, The Little Prince "Èm elhis dìs, nu èntelhigê nichi. Devichê avere jùdicatu sim sicúm gi sías aczóns, nu gi síus verves. Ela òdoret mía pranèta è ilhuminet mía vìta. Nuncvam devichê avere cùrretu! Devichê avere èntelhigetu la tenhèrum sùf sías prètenzóns rèdículas. Tà contradictorias las fròs! Tè ytru jùvem isté pra èntelhigere cvomu amare sim." ― Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, Le Príncep Pœrem ''Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone'' "Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense." ― J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone "Ecve è Ecva Dursley, gi númeru cvatore, Ligustru Pracia, istáronc orgulhosus pra dicere cvi eles istáronc prèfectamém normales, gracias mytus. Istáronc les sémeles ýtimes alcvîs èxpecta cvi ista èmpricatu cvùm alcvit rarru àt mýsticu, pracví mòdu nu èxchipiáronc cvùm tala èneptia." ― J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter è le Làpe gil Magu The Bible "In the beginning God created the heavens and the earth. Now the earth was formless and empty, darkness was over the surface of the deep, and the Spirit of God was hovering over the waters." ― Genesis 1:1-2 "Èm le ènitiu Dàs favricet les cœles è le fœlt. Gelemlec le fœlt istet ènefijatu è vacvu, la tenevra istet supre le suprefice gi la profunditat, è le Ispíritu gi Dàs istet frytàndu supre les vìjes." ― Gênesis 1:1-2 The Odyssey "Sing to me of the man, Muse, the man of twists and turns… driven time and again off course, once he had plundered the hallowed heights of Troy. Many cities of men he saw and learned their minds, many pains he suffered, heartsick on the open sea, fighting to save his life and bring his comrades home. But he could not save them from disaster, hard as he strove—the recklessness of their own ways destroyed them all, the blind fools, they devoured the cattle of the Sun and the Sungod blotted out the day of their return. Launch out on his story, Muse, daughter of Zeus, start from where you will—sing for our time too." ― Homer, The Odyssey "Èneche mì gil frefe, Musa, le frefe gi les torcvences è les fregsus… pròvejatu àv l'ìtre mytu sèpe, sèmí ele avèt ràtatu les àltitudus santificates gi Trœ. Ele vidit mytas urvas gi sémeles è dicèt sus animus, ele patiet mytus fèdaluns, ègritudu gil cœre èm el mare apretu, punhàndu pra salvare sía vìta è aportare síus sòzus tà dòmu. Tè ele nu pòsèt salvare sins èx calâmita, cvà duru cvà afectet—la temeritat gi sus ìtres sujus pròfrighet l'omne gi sins, les fósores chègus, eles dèvoret la màrra gil sole è le Dàs gi sole maculet le dì gi su règresu. Èmite èm síu narratiu, Musa, filha gi Zàs, ènitia èx ò ènitiavés–èneche itiàm pra nus tempus." ― Homer, L'Ôdyse Category:Languages Category:April Romlang challenge